mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Vengir/Transkrypt
Twilight Sparkle: Spike, naprawdę powinieneś już iść spać! :Spike: O, jeszcze dwie minuty, Twilight! Właśnie czytam w najlepszym momencie! Maniaczka za chwilę będzie— :Twilight Sparkle: Maniaczka? :Spike: Ona jest najgorszym wrogiem Superkucyków. Dawniej prowadziła firmę produkującą kosmetyki do grzyw. Na skutek poważnego wypadku w fabryce szamponów Końtropolis jej grzywa nabrała przedziwnych mocy, ale co gorsza, ona sama stała się kompletnie szalona! Maniaczka i jej pomagierzy zamierzają nocą włamać się do muzeum w Końtropolis, aby ukraść Elektroglob, za pomocą którego zasilą niszczycielską maszynę! Oczywiście Maniaczka nie wiedziałaby nic o kuli, gdyby Hum Drum przez przypadek jej wszystkiego nie wypaplał. :Twilight Sparkle: Hum Drum? :Spike: Ech, ten w niebieskich butach i beznadziejnej pelerynie. Totalnie niewydarzony i bezużyteczny pomocnik Superkucyków. Superkucyki muszą powstrzymać Maniaczkę, albo Końtropolis czeka zguba! :Twilight Sparkle: Zapewniam cię, Spike. Jeżeli jakiś kucyk wie, co to znaczy nie móc oderwać się od książki, to ja, ale jeśli jutro chcemy poczynić jakieś postępy przy remoncie starego zamku Celestii i Luny, to musimy być dobrze wypoczęci, żeby nie potykać się o własne kopyta… lub pazury. :Spike: No dobra, dobra, już idę do łóżka. Dobranoc! :kliknięcie :tupanie :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko dwie minuty. :Spike: Tak! :piosenka tytułowa] :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze nam idzie, kucyki! Postarajmy się, żeby ten zamek wyglądał fantastycznie! :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy! :Spike: Stary Spike się melduje, gotów do wykonania zadań! :Lektor:Superkucyki :Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze trochę bardziej w lewo! Nie, to drugie lewo! Tak jest doskonale, teraz następny obraz! :Spike: Czy mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc? :Applejack: Nie, dzięki, nie trzeba. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko jest pod kontrolą! :Spike: Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, dzięki! :Spike: wzdycha Czy ja naprawdę nie mogę ci w niczym pomóc, Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Nie przejmuj się, Spike, ogarniamy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ona ma rację, świetnie dajemy sobie radę. Dobrze, dziewczyny, tak trzymać! Znajdź sobie jakieś spokojne miejsce i możesz poczytać swój komiks. Przerwałeś w momencie, kiedy Hum Drum miał złapać przestępcę, tak? :Spike: Hum Drum nigdy nie łapie przestępców, on tylko robi z siebie pośmiewisko. i dzwonienie wiadra stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, zaraz tam przyłożę i moje kopytko! :Spike: Też mogę pomóc! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma potrzeby, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Siła kucyków! Ii-haha!! :Spike: wzdycha :dzwoni :Spike: siebie Maniaczka włamuje się do muzeum… Dobra, to było tu. ...Och, a to ci niespodzianka! Hum Drum znowu się obija, podczas gdy Superkucyki ciężko pracują! Chyba rozumiem, jakie to jest uczucie… wzdycha Chwila, co?! Ale zaraz, jaki koniec?! Co to jest? „Możesz przewró–” Co? „Możesz powrócić…” Ech! Pamiętam, że kiedy byłem tu ostatnim razem, widziałem gdzieś szkło powiększające. :Applejack: Spike! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? :Rarity: Robimy przerwę na herbatkę! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: czyta „Możesz powrócić tam, skąd dziś wyruszasz, kiedy Maniaczka będzie pokonana”. Hę? „Przyjrzyj się temu z bliska, a dostęp do przygody uzyskasz”. Co to ma niby znaczyć? Łoo! Super! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Co ty tam— :Spike: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! stęka :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Applejack: stęka :Fluttershy i Rarity: wzdychają stękają krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! :Spike: Czy to jest… Końtropolis? :Applejack: Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje, do jasnej stodoły! :Spike: Wcieliłyście się w postacie z komiksu! Ty jesteś… Masked Matter-Horn! Fili-Second! Zapp! R-Radiance! Mistress Mare-velous! Saddle Rager! Jesteście… Superkucykami! :wybuch :odgłosy :Maniaczka: Superkucyki! się Ja-jak miło, że tu wpadłyście! :Main cast: Hę? :Maniaczka: się śmieje :Maniaczka: się śmieje :Applejack: Czy ona nas nazwała… Superkucykami? :Spike: Wy… dyszy jesteście bohaterkami mojego komiksu! Staliśmy się częścią tej historii! :Rainbow Dash: To teraz musimy się z niej jakoś wyplątać! :Spike: W komiksie było zdanie, że jeśli chcemy wrócić tam, skąd wyruszyliśmy, musimy pokonać Maniaczkę – to wasz odwieczny wróg! :Maniaczka: Zapraszam was na wyczesane atrakcje! :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie! Gdzie ona się podziała?! :Pinkie Pie: Łiiii! :Spike: W tej chwili może być już daleko stąd! Pinkie to Fili-Second, najszybszy kucyk w całym Końtropolis! :odgłosy :uderzenie :Applejack: Ooa! stęka :Maniaczka: się :Spike: Twilight, zamroź jej grzywę! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem. :Spike: Jesteś Masked Matter-Horn! Ze swojego rogu możesz wysyłać różne rodzaje promieni! :użycia magii :Maniaczka: Wiecie co? Ta zabawa zaczyna mi się podobać. się :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :uderzenie :Spike: Dash! Szybko! Ty jesteś Zapp. Twoja moc pozwala kontrolować siły natury! Ściągnij na nią błyskawicę! :skrzenia :gromy :Spike: Błyskawica, a nie tornado! :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :Główne bohaterki: krzyczą :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Główne bohaterki: krzyczą :Spike: Fluttershy, jesteś Saddle Rager! Kiedy się wkurzasz, to zamieniasz się w wielkiego, megasilnego potwora! :Fluttershy: Ojejusiu, ale to pewnie nie jest zbyt miłe! :Spike: Och! Rarity, użyj bransoletek, żeby stworzyć rekwizyty walki! :Rarity: Co to są rekwizyty walki?! :Spike: Po prostu wymyśl coś, cokolwiek, a bransoletka to zmaterializuje! :do herbaty się roztrzaskuje :Spike: Coś przydatnego! :uderzenie :Spike: To Elektroglob! :Maniaczka: No cóż, od tych emocji grzywa mi się zjeżyła na głowie, huh, ale obowiązki mnie wzywają. chichocze :brzdęknięcie :Maniaczka: Oo, wielkie dzięki, Hum Drum! się śmieje :odgłosy :Spike: Ja jestem Hum Drum? O nie… krzyczy Applejack! Spróbuj jakoś zatrzymać tornado, inaczej ono… zniszczy miasto! :Applejack: Kiedy tylko się poruszam, to durne lasso zaciska się na mnie! :Spike: Jesteś z nim mentalnie związana! Pomyśl, dokąd chcesz je posłać, a ono cię posłucha! :strzela :wybuch :Pinkie Pie: Hu-hu, to było śmigastyczne! :Applejack: Chciałabym ustalić fakty: zostaliśmy wciągnięci w coś takiego jak komiksowy świat :Spike: Dokładniej to się nazywa Końtropolis, ale żeby wrócić do Ponyville, musimy przeszkodzić Maniaczce w zniszczeniu miasta maszyną zagłady. :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy, ja już i tak byłam świetna, a teram jeszcze mamy supermoce! :Spike: wzdycha Kto ma, to ma… te całe supermoce. :Rarity: Ty pewnie też je posiadasz Spike, bo twój bohater nosi pelerynę. :Spike: Tak, absolutnie bez żadnego powodu. On jest kompletnie bezużyteczny. :Twilight Sparkle: Na szczęście nie jesteś prawdziwym Hum Drumem. :Spike: Taa, na szczęście. :Rainbow Dash: Więc kiedy my, Superkucyki, rozprawimy się z Maniaczką, to możemy wracać do Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, czy wiesz, gdzie Maniaczka trzyma tę maszynę zagłady? :Spike: W swojej supertajnej siedzibie, ale musicie się pośpieszyć, bo dzięki kuli, którą ukradła, ona tę maszynę za chwilę odpali! :Applejack: Prowadź nas, Spike! :Rainbow Dash: A my zajmiemy się resztą! :Spike: wzdycha :buczy :Spike: To tutaj! :Applejack: Czy to jest… fabryka szamponu? :Twilight Sparkle: No dobra, Superkucyki, mam taki plan: Rarity, ty i ja… :Rainbow Dash: Wyłaź stamtąd, Maniaczko, albo Superkucyki przyjdą po ciebie! :grom :Twilight Sparkle: To się nazywa mocne wejście. :Spike: To ja, ten, zostanę tu i nie będę przeszkadzał. :skrzenie :Fluttershy: Myślę, że nie ma jej u siebie. Może powinnyśmy przyjść później? :Maniaczka: śmiech :Rarity: Jest u siebie. :drzwi się otwierają :Applejack: Z Superkucykami nie macie szans! :Pinkie Pie: Uhuhu, fajne hasełko. :Twilight Sparkle: Zamrożę was! :śnieżki :Rarity: Robisz postępy, skarbie. :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :odgłosy walki :Rarity: Och, jak ja uwielbiam wielofunkcyjne akcesoria. :Fluttershy: jęczy :pioruna :Zbir: wzdycha Moja grzywa! :Rainbow Dash: Poważnie? Nie wkurzyłaś się ani tak troszeczkę na tego typa? :Twilight Sparkle: Świetna robota, Superkucyki, a teraz rozprawmy się z Maniaczką i wracajmy do domu! :Maniaczka: Obyś się nie przeliczyła! Mam zamiar zniszczyć to miasto i nie ma takiej opcji, żeby kucyki mi przeszkodziły. Nie. Tym. Razem! :Rainbow Dash: No to się zdziwisz! :Spike: Zastygający Lakier Zguby! Zatrzymuje cię w ruchu i blokuje supermoce! :aerozolu :uderzenie :Rarity: Drogo mi za to zapłacisz! :aerozolu :brzdęknięcie :Maniaczka: się śmieje :Spike: Fluttershy, zlituj się! Chociaż odrobinę złości? :Fluttershy: Wiesz, czuję nie tyle złość, co bardziej troskę w połączeniu z przerażeniem. :aerozolu :Spike: Nie psikaj! :Maniaczka: się O, Hum Drum, po co, do jasnej peruki, miałabym marnować Zastygający Lakier Zguby na ciebie? To bez sensu, nie uważasz? :Główne bohaterki: krzyczą :się zatrzaskują :wiadra :Spike: No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jestem do niczego! Nic dziwnego, że kucyki nigdy nie powierzają mi ważnych zadań, to one mają supermoce. Przypuszczam, że już opracowały jakiś plan ucieczki. :brzdęknięcie :Spike: Albo i nie! :pękanie :budzik :aerozolu :zasklepienie :Maniaczka: Moje gratulacje, Superkucyki! się Zanim zginiecie, będziecie mieć okazję zobaczyć, jak odpalam… tę oto machinę waszej destrukcji! się Kiedy Elektroglob naładuje akumulatory na maksa, to urządzenie zwiększy moc oddziaływania mojej grzywy o… milion razy! To spowoduje eksplozję energii, która spawi, że wszystkie grzywy kucyków w Końtropolis wymkną się spod kontroli! się A wy będziecie pierwszymi ofiarami mojej broni i żaden kucyk na świecie nie ocali was przed waszym losem. się śmieje :Fluttershy: odchrząkuje Nie chciałabym ci przerywać, ale czy przypadkiem nie zapomniałaś o kimś jeszcze? :Maniaczka: Hum Drum? Ten mały pokurcz zupełnie pozbawiony supermocy? się On jest kompletnie nieszkodliwy! :budzik :aerozolu :Maniaczka: Bez żartów, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że trzymacie go tylko dlatego, że litujecie się nad nim! płacz :Twilight Sparkle: Może w twoim świecie, ale w naszym Spike– ee… Hum Drum zawsze się pojawia, gdy jest potrzebny. Zawsze! :Przyjaciółki Twilight: przytakują :Spike: Nie jestem taki jak Hum Drum! Gdy przyjaciele mnie potrzebują, to zawsze im pomagam, a teraz mnie potrzebują! :Maniaczka: się Kłopoty z pamięcią muszą być skutkiem ubocznym przedłużonego działania Zastygającego Lakieru Zguby. się Nadszedł dzień, w którym stoimy u progu nieśmiertelności, bo dzięki naszym wspólnym wysiłkom (ale głównie moim) ostatecznie pokonaliśmy znienawidzonych wrogów! Wylaliśmy wiadro pełne zła w jakże przerażone dziś oblicze się dobra! Wymierzyliśmy cios wolności, aby objąć władzę nad światem i żadna siła nas nie powstrzyma! się :grzechocze :Zbiry: krzyczą :budzik :rżenie :grzechocze :uderzenie :aerozolu :Twilight Sparkle: Świetna akcja, Spike! :pękanie :brzdęknięcie :Rainbow Dash: Wścieknij się! :Fluttershy: Ale ja próbuję! stęka :Pinkie Pie: Berek! Berek! Berek! Berek! :Maniaczka: Lećcie tam! Tam! Tam! Idioci! :odgłosy walki :Rainbow Dash: Macie pomysł, gdzie ich pozamykać? :brzdęknięcia :Applejack: Ani mi się ważcie ruszyć, ziomki! :promieni :Zbiry: krzyczą :Spike: Fluttershy, dokąd się wybierasz? :Fluttershy: Sami sobie ze wszystkim świetnie radzicie. :Spike: Fluttershy, jesteś potrzebna! Musisz użyć swojej mocy! :Fluttershy: Przykro mi, po prostu nic mnie jakoś nie złości. :brzęczy :uderzenie :jęczy :Fluttershy: O, biedaku! Stało ci się coś? Maniaczki Jak mogłaś mu to zrobić? Tak, wiem, jesteś wcieleniem zła, i tak dalej, ale bardziej zdenerwowana dlaczego skrzywdziłaś małego bezbronnego świetlika?! No gadaj!! Jesteś wielką, ohydną paskudą! grubszym głosem Słyszałaś, co powiedziałam? Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taka wyjątkowa?! Zwykłe zasady grzeczności cię nie obowiązują?! To może stań w szranki z kimś swojej wielkości?! ryczy :strzela :Fluttershy: ryczy :Maniaczka: krzyczy :Fluttershy: ryczy :niszczenia maszyny :Fluttershy: spluwa :Maniaczka: Moja grzywa! krzyczy Moja grzywaaaa! się śmieje :Spike: Po raz kolejny zło zostało pokonane przez– :Główne bohateki: krzyczą :uderzenie :Główne bohaterki: podekscytowane :Rainbow Dash: A widziałyście, jak na końcu ściągnęłam na nich tę burzę sprawiedliwości z piorunami? :Applejack: A widziałyście jak złapałam ich na lasso? :Pinkie Pie: Babeczkę? :Rarity: Ale skąd ty— :Pinkie Pie: Ee, mieliśmy pół sekundy, zanim wciągnęło nas do komiksu, a cukiernia w Końtropolis była tylko piętnaście kilometrów dalej! :Spike: Cieszę się, że wróciłem. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie dalibyśmy rady bez ciebie, Spike. I pamiętaj o najważniejszym- że nawet jeśli nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, to wiemy, że zawsze możemy na nią liczyć. :Spike: I nie trzeba mieć żadnych supermocy, żeby być superkumplem. :Główne bohaterki: przytakują :Twilight Sparkle: Ale mam jedno pytanie: skąd właściwie wytrzasnąłeś ten komiks? :Spike: Ten kupiłem w Canterlot w Składzie Zaczarowanych Komiksów. Nie miałem pojęcia, że on jest naprawdę zaczarowany. :Główne bohaterki: się :Spike: Myślałem, że to znaczy, że komiksy, które sprzedają, zawierają magicznie ciekawe historie. Ej, czekajcie! Jestem ważną częścią naszej ekipy, pamiętacie? :magii :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Power Ponies es:Transcripciones/Power Ponies